


Зае*али соседи: Соседи из ада

by justned



Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Human Master (Doctor Who), Other, Юмор, и овощной кинк, крэк, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justned/pseuds/justned
Summary: Последний маленький аушный крэк по «Доктору Кто» в духе русреала. Быть соседом снизу Доктора и Мастера - нелёгкая задача. Ещё раз спасибо всем анонимным форумам с удивительными абсурдными кулстори за вдохновение. Катя!(почему Доктора в этой версии зовут Катя? а никто не говорил, что её зовут не Катя на самом деле)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Зае*али соседи: Соседи из ада

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willtravers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtravers/gifts).



Аноны, я тут уже рассказывал о своих соседях, которые один с судимостью, а другая, судя по всему, с диагнозом. Я уже смирился с тем, как громко они ссорятся и ещё громче мирятся, привык к периодическим пьяным воплям под окном «Катя! Катяяя!» по ночам, когда она его опять прогоняет и выбрасывает с балкона его барахло, и кажется, как будто в нашем Зажопинске вдруг решили провести локальный прайд и гастрофестиваль одновременно, а потом оказывается, что это просто мешок нестиранных носков всех цветов радуги, ведро овощей с дачи и набор кастрюль. Я смирился с тем, что каждый раз, как только я соберусь расслабиться в тишине в ванной с книжкой, кто-то из них обязательно запрётся в ванной сверху и со словами «не буду вдаваться в подробности» начнёт не затыкаясь часами пиздеть по телефону про то, как они друг друга бесят. Причём она правда говорит с кем-то, хотя это тупо монолог, а он, аноны, записывает и посылает голосовое сам себе, потом слушает его на полную громкость и иногда поддакивает. Даже когда в четыре часа утра я проснулся от мученического голоса нашего участкового с его усталым «И она, значит, тебя побила?», мне удалось силой воли заснуть обратно. Я не задавал вопросов, когда у всего нашего подъезда вдруг один за другим сгорели, а кое у кого взорвались кондиционеры, когда из нашего двора и своей квартиры без вести пропала компания с шашлыками и музыкой и когда вдруг «сама по себе» сгорела соседняя школа. Я даже всё ещё здороваюсь с ними обоими, как-то помогал ей вызволить из подвала котят кошек, которых она прикормила, и увёл его к себе домой переждать дождь, когда он сидел у подъезда насквозь мокрый в обнимку с огромным плюшевым лиловым пони после их очередной ссоры. Но потом, аноны, они превзошли сами себя. Начиналось всё как обычно, мы даже сначала не обратили внимания. И тут когда мы с девушкой уже легли, - вопли, грохот, топот, тишина и потом стоны. Ну, думаю, кто-то из них наконец прибил второго. Я решил на всякий случай сходить посмотреть, а то мало ли что. Поднимаюсь - дверь нараспашку, сдавленный стон из глубины квартиры. Захожу, внутри пиздец. Ну, во-первых, у кого-то из них явная проблема с хордерством (вот вы бы стали хранить драный костюм пиццы, недопаенные схемы в углу горкой и действующий макет вулкана, явно пылящийся ещё со школьных времён?), во-вторых, на самом видном месте в шкафу с подсветкой ряды корчащихся кукол, которые ещё долго будут мне сниться в кошмарах, и, в-третьих, неповторимый запах подгоревшей жратвы, и на кухне правда две тарелки на столе, одна пустая, а другая с нетронутым _чем-то_. Иду на стон в спальню и, короче, понимаю, что гостинцы с дачи бабы Марины со второго этажа они не для рагу и закруток используют. В общем, вынул я из него весь этот урожай садово-огородных культур, отвязал, он вскочил, схватил того самого лилового пони и рванул из квартиры, даже не одевшись. В чужой пустой квартире я оставаться не стал, вернулся к себе. Потом всю неделю наш подъезд опрашивали менты - всплыла история с пропавшими шашлычниками. Заподозревали, что, возможно, они где-то под обломками сгоревшей школы, приехали менты и обнаружили там плюшевого пони. Лилового. И, в общем, лучше бы они дождались сапёров. Но пишу я, аноны, не поэтому. Недавно включаю я телевизор, а там они. И нет, не в криминальной хронике, а в шоу про путешествия, которое они теперь вдвоём ведут. У всего чатика нашего дома был культурный шок. Но шоу-то можно выключить, а вот от вьетнамских флэшбэков при виде кабачков и морковки в магазине или на рынке мне никуда не деться. И та пачка «Юбилейного», которую нам под дверь очевидно подложил кто-то из них, не компенсирует моей психологической травмы. Никогда.


End file.
